Teolon
((Page is going through a large rewriting to get up to snuff.)) "Order is the most noble aspiration. Enemies of order, no matter who they may be, must be destroyed for the good of all." Renowned for his power in the Light and reputation as a warrior, Teolon was an Infantry Commander within the Alliance. Through a number of engagements and missions between demon and Horde alike, Teolon's reputation stems from his brutality and determination, as well as his unique(often controversial) view of the Light. Born on the Draenei ship known as the Genedar, Teolon spent years alongside his kin hopping from planet to planet during the long exodus. During his time on Draenor, Teolon befriended orcs and became a more savage fighter. This made the corruption of the orcs all the more unfortunate for him. His father was killed defending Shattrath, leaving his mother a widow. Teolon pursued work as a mercenary in several forms, first as a freelance fighter, then as an Argent, and then the Stormwind Military. Teolon currently works as an officer in the Stormwind Military, acting as a Commander ever since his time in the 103rd Infantry Division. Though he does not directly command troops anymore, he still acts as an adviser and. Physical Description Due to a certain level of negligence, Teolon's hair is grown long, almost to the bottom of his shoulder blades, and his beard is long and scruffy. His forehead plates are clefted at the top, making. Scars litter the Draenei's face. A long, gouging scar runs from the top of his lip on the left side, over his nose, and ends on the right side of his forehead. Smaller gashes are evident. For some reason, he always looks dirty. Teolon's definitely not a pretty man, but he is buff. He's a considerably top heavy man, standard of others of his kind. His body shape is made discrete by his thick armor. Underneath that armor is a myriad of gashes and scars that make his face look smooth as a baby's ass. Because he sparingly takes off his armor, said traits are rarely visible. He talks with a light Draenei accent, trained into a fluent common by time and persistence. Arms, Weaponry, Clothing Like many other Paladins, Teolon wears full plate armor with a thin chain mail underneath. Teolon almost always wears his armor for personal reasons, but does not frequently use a helmet. Teolon prefers two handed weaponry, mostly swords. He does have skill with great hammers and smaller arms, such as long swords and hand axes. His greatest uncanny skill is his ability to throw spears with great skill, a trait acquired from his years in the savage wilds of Draenor. When in a casual situation, or in a situation that is much more loose, Teolon wears a blue tunic, white shirt, and blueish pants. In this wear, a green crystal matrimonial ring is ever present on his right ring finger, alongside small purple crystal earrings. History Early Years Argus Teolon was not alive during the exodus of Argus, rather his grandfather and grandmother were. Teolon's grandfather C'iris was a respected artificer in the capital city of Mac'aree. Due to several misunderstandings and accusations of plagiarism, Credit for C'iris' inventions were given to a compatriot. Facing crippling charges for such a crime, C'iris fell into poverty and depression. Kiraana, a coworker to C'iris, took notice of him and his plight, approaching on a whim to assist. Kiraana's arcane proficiency with C'iris' technical know how developed incredible feats of machine and magic(though much of it is nearly primitive compared to the achievements of the future technology of the Eredar). With the cooperation between the two, both Kiraana and C'iris became extremely wealthy. Affection sprung between Kiraana and C'iris, which soon turned to a love. Teolon's father Vir'aal was born out of marriage. Vir'aal's birth was kept hidden for hundreds of years, even after the marriage, with his father teaching the child swordplay and discipline with a heavy hand. Vir'aal grew to love his father, developing a sour relationship with his mother. Thousands of years after Vir'aal's birth, the Dark Titan Sargeras approached the Eredar offering power. Kiraana was convinced the Titan was benevolent, and would lead the Eredar into a new era. C'iris did not believe so, and instead, followed Velen on the exodus (though on a different ship). During the chaos of the exodus, Vir'aal broke from his father and entered the Genedar, whilst his father entered an unknown ship. Vir'aal would never see his father again, whilst his mother became a twisted Man'ari. Life across planets Vir'aal, a young adult at this point, grew causeless without the hand of his father to guide him. To ease this, he enlisted to become a member of the newly formed Hand of Argus as a vindicator. Being taught to use the Light was a difficult process for the son of a speculative man, however after multiple years and countless close encounters, Vir'aal grew into this new blessing. As a foot soldier, Vir'aal found a sense of pride in his duty(something heavily discouraged by his father), which grew to a source of hubris. Vir'aal became something as a model for other Draenei, rising the ranks of soldiery with a strange swiftness. This pride would find its death on the Battle of Azkoth. Escape from Azkoth Vir'aal, at the time the Draenei landed on the planet Azkoth(a name only unofficially given, as no records of the planet exist), was a captain within the Hand of Argus. His tactics of unreserved strength caused a schism between his fellow officers. His fatal flaw was having never put this tactic in actual use. Vir'aal led a chapter that was assigned to one of the outermost outposts established on Azkoth, a 'first response' station in case the Legion ever came. As it was for nearly every world, the arrival was inevitable as the sun's rise. Vir'aal's chapter was able to be put to the test, facing a full five batallions of Legion soldiers. Vir'aal was outnumbered five to one, though felt no fear. All of this, because of pride. He met the challenge head on, using a phalanx-like maneuver to press into the enemy's ranks and decimate their line. From there, the battle turned into a concentrated brawl, wiping out hundreds of soldiers while losing few of his own. The battalions were wiped out. Running on the high of victory, Vir'aal pressed the assault. In horror, he found countless demons over the crest of the hill he had fought up. By the time the retreat order was given, the battle had broken into a chaotic brawl. Flesh clashed with steel and crystal, magic flew aimlessly. The din of battle was permeated by the agony of soldiers torn asunder. Vir'aal's chapter was wiped out within minutes. His tactics had lead his men into a meat grinder. Because of this sacrifice, their offensive was somewhat successful, as half of the town's population escaped the carnage. Vir'aal was forced to hide under the remnants of his forces, hearing the screams of men, women, and children alike being mercilessly slaughtered by the demons. Vir'aal escaped after the vanguard had passed, running through the remains of the town and the wilderness for hours until he was able to rejoin the evacuation. After this slaughter, Vir'aal was subjected to fifty four lashings as penalty, one lash per soldier killed under his command. He was also removed from his position, and forced to re-train with a high level of vigor. This act would prove to the death of any of Vir'aal's pride, a case of post-traumatic stress disorder, and the turning of Vir'aal from a prideful idol into a scornful soldier. Meeting Novala As a low ranking guard, Vir'aal became cold and uncaring for most of his compatriots. Rather than spending time with his allies, Vir'aal preferred time alone in the barracks or one of the taverns on the Genedar. His only relief was in the bottle, attempting to drink away the pain of his loss. Perhaps one day the alcohol would erase the guilt. Taking notice of his temperament and his spite, the High Vindicator Vir'aal served under sent him to reconditioning. For months, Vir'aal trained under the anchorites to obtain inner peace with the Light. Day in and day out was meditation, training, and prayer. Day in and day out, peace eluded him. Novala, a training priest at the time, was a meek and girlish young woman. Her failures at grasping the Light were constant, and Vir'aal found himself seeing Novala in a beautiful light. In many ways her shortcomings gave him solace, and reassurance that he was not solitary in a struggle to grasp the Light. As well, her looks reminded Vir'aal of a comrade he had personally failed at Azkoth. The feeling of affection was reciprocated after some interactions between the two, their relationship budding into love. Passion was discouraged by the anchorites, but Vir'aal couldn't find himself without such thoughts. In love, he finally found peace. Returning to duty with love and peace, Novala and Vir'aal's love only grew over the years. Finally, the two were wed and had two children: Veliniia and Teolon. House life Teolon was given the right as the firstborn son, with his sister following only a few years later. The young Teolon had inherited his father's once prideful spirit, whilst his sister was initially reserved to her studies. His father found favor in his sister, whilst Teolon was seen as a nuisance. He strived for his father's affection, though his mother kindled his prideful and battle driven spirit. Teolon found himself as an average student in school. His mental prowess was far overshadowed by his belligerence, constantly picking fights with classmates. Every time, he found himself bloody and bruised. After years of this, Vir'aal stepped in with a heavy hand. Instead of berating the child for his fighting spirit, Vir'aal would teach Teolon to fight himself. Veliniia was an excellent student, and found her love in music. She would later go on to become a bard. Whilst she strummed a lute, Teolon learned how to fight, at first in close quarters combat, and then in swordplay. Showing great proficiency in both, he expected some semblance of love from his father, only to find only determination. "Pride begets failure" was his father's mantra, and Teolon had some to spare. Teolon's greatest strength was in the Light, born from his bullheaded nature and his belief of 'might means right'. Teolon weaved swordplay into his magic, becoming a skilled Paladin. He showed an intense amount of potential. It was about at this time the Draenei arrived on Draenor. Draenor Teolon was astounded by Draenor. The planet was lush, and he found love in the savage wilderness broken by the tranquil settlements of the Draenei. At this time Vir'aal was given a position as a guard overseer, a position he tentatively agreed to. Novala continued in her training as an Anchorite, showing a high level of skill after so many years of practice. Teolon found an all new life among the Orcs, one his mother and father discouraged. Teolon lost interest in his study of the Light, instead pursuing a life of hunting. Slowly but surely he gained the trust of a band of Orcish hunters by way of his proficiency in the hunt. After countless years, outgrowing two generations of orcs, Teolon found respect in his comrades. Finally, he found as if he was welcome somewhere, away from his father. This all changed when the orcs were corrupted. Corruption of the Orcs "Teolon, my son. You may never receive this message, and perhaps it's better you never do. You have always been my pride and joy, that shard of hubris I carried for years that was never stamped out. You made me believe that I could love that warrior spirit in you. You made me see a version of myself... without the failure I carried. I spited you, and yet, a father's love breaks through all else. But now, in death, I know that you are the reason I never lost sight of what was right. Please... find it in your heart to forgive me." -Vir'aal's last words. Teolon's family had moved to Shattrath city at the time the Orcs drunk in the blood of Mannoroth. Vir'aal was acting as one of the Sha'tari Defense's captains. Teolon was forced to flee once more. Teolon's flight went through a service tunnel, leading out of city and into Shadowmoon. Seeing the orcish hordes on his tail, Vir'aal broke from his family and charged into the fray. Vir'aal fought alone against waves upon waves of orcs. Countless bodies could have made a wall into the tunnel his family flew from. After some time, fatigue gripped his muscles, and his movement slowed. After so long a battle, he fell to the blade of a Bleeding Hollow warrior, one known as Gorak Red-Tooth. Vir'aal was left to bleed out, his solace in knowing he had saved his family. Teolon and his mother were silent aboard the Exodar. Neither spoke to each other much, his sister acting as the middleman between the two. Twenty six years later, the Exodar would hit Azeroth. When the Draenei crashed, Teolon ventured out in to the wilderness to seek the journey he desired. Although he sought the Orcs once more, he found them very hostile(and very green). From acting as a mercenary in the Stonetalon Mountains, to working for the New Horde in the Barrens, up in to caravan work in Tanaris, Teolon discovered the adventure he so desired. Rediscovering the Light Teolon's first encounter with the Light and the Argent Crusade came whilst he was working as a mercenary in Tanaris. He was contracted by a member of the Argent Bulwark in Uldum for a caravan escort. The escort was set to go from Uldum to Silithus, one of the best catches a caravan guard can get when it comes to money. The warrior was thrilled at first, but later found out that this would be no ordinary defense job. On his way out of Uldum, a massive sandstorm rocked the southwestern section of Tanaris. It sped toward Teolon and his client, but what also came were three bandits. During the fight, Teolon was able to briefly harness the strength of the light to defend himself. Luckily, both of the men survived that fateful encounter and made their way to Silithus. Upon arriving, the client took his leave and Teolon booked passage on a merchant ship to the Exodar. The Bulwark as a Mercenary After his trip to the Exodar, Teolon resumed his mercenary work. Just after clearing up a bar fight in Gadgetzan, Teolon noticed that men were recruiting mercenaries for a cause known as the Argent Bulwark. The men offered little money, but he saw this opportunity as a solid job. Teolon made his way to Un'goro to aid the Argent cause. His first mission, an assault on one of the hives, was a complete disaster. Most men in the fight were killed, even more wounded. Teolon himself was stabbed in the arm, and had to drag some of the champions from there. This first massacre would leave Teolon with a distinct hatred for Silithid. After the first battle, however, most of the engagements were a success. Teolon, after several battles, found worth in the Argent Bulwark, not just a simple job. He pledged his job services to the Argent Crusade. The Bulwark as a Crusader The Argent Bulwark readily accepted this new fighter in to the fold, and served multiple battles in Silithus. He found himself at home fighting the minions of the Old Gods for glory and good rather than for coin. Teolon's new comrades also took his sword well. Almost everyone he fought with, he felt a bond. However, during an attack on one of the many Silithid hives nestled in to a night-elven encampment, he felt his arm slowly begin to weaken. Teolon's arm got worse, until he started running a heavy fever and was almost grounded by the pain. He was taken out of the battle by Zak'onn, a fellow Draenei, and taken back to the Cenarion Hold. The cause of the problem was the Silithid who had stabbed his arm back in Un'goro, which had infested his shoulder. After some words with the commanders of the Bulwark, Teolon fell in to a coma. His condition was unstable. For one week, Teolon slept in Cenarion Hold. He was tended to there by the skilled medical team of the Argent Crusade, but he stayed strong. In the meantime, however, Falrad Truant was sent to retrieve an artifact of great power from the Exodar. The tome was a spell book, used for healing and dire rituals. Falrad, using the tome and some of his own magic, was able to heal him. Demons and Promotion Once Teolon's arm was healed, the Bulwark continued their campaign against the Silithid until their leader, a minion of the Old Gods, was banished. Teolon and his allies were only a few who survived, at a 7% survival rate. A great burial service was held. Alongside his comrades in the Argent Bulwark, Teolon was taken to fighting off demons in indiscriminate locations. Alongside this resurgence of demons in the Plaguelands and the discovery of a new cult, Teolon was promoted to Infantry Commander of the Argent Bulwark. Leaving the Bulwark Teolon felt a schism beginning to grow between himself and the Bulwark. During the campaign on Axaar, he felt as if the other officers were not as present as he would like. While he still had a very good amount of friends in the Bulwark, Teolon felt that the time was right to say goodbye to the life of an Argent. With a teary 'farewell', he disembarked. Teolon then worked at Tashiru and Tailfur City Maintenance for a time, as to get him accustomed to city work. At this time, he began to befriend new people in both the Stormwind City Watch and other places. He was recruited by his then friend, Sarareith Daggerfall, into her new mercenary organization, the Nightfall Watch. The Watch In the Nightfall Watch, Teolon led the group alongside Knight-Lieutenant Sarareith Daggerfall. Bringing home a prize in the Tournament of Ages and defeating a Lich, Teolon's life appeared to be on the right track. However, tensions were slowly growing between the(now former) Knight Lieutenant and Teolon, which grew to its peak rather quickly. A falling out occurred between the two, Teolon accusing the latter of following her own desires rather than what is right. This argument ended with Sarareith leaving, and Teolon resigning from the Watch. He chose to join the Eastern Offensive working in Tanaan. The Soulforge Teolon's first engagement against the forces of the Horde was against the Undercity Nexus. The objective of the encounter was to secure a core of a soulforge, the same constructs Death Knights use to inscribe runes upon their blades. The Eastern Offensive needed the core for their own ends, something Teolon was unaware about due to his low rank. The first battle at sea was a loss for Teolon. He was able to attack an undead known as Gricen, but was unable to defeat the undead. His lack of experience fighting said creatures lead to him being thrust from the ship. Teolon was mainly unconscious for the remainder of the trip to Northrend. At the Battle of Vengeance Pass, Teolon also found himself at a lack of experience. The rough terrain caused the battle to be difficult, and won by the forces of the Nexus. The last encounter at the Forgotten Shore was a close battle, but the Nexus won. During the confrontation, the same undead who wounded Teolon was taken prisoner, and interrogated. At the hands of a reckless private, she was killed prematurely. Marriage and Promotion After joining the 103rd legion, Teolon began to climb the ranks with his skill in battle and tactics. He was accepted to perform an officer test and a exam in the form of leading a mission, and was accepted to become a Captain alongside Garann McMillan. During his time in the Watch, Teolon met his now wife, Alareith. The two quickly bonded after a bizarre initiation to inter her into the watch, and swiftly began dating. During the Tournament of Ages, Teolon proposed to the elf and was accepted. Shortly after(due to unforeseen circumstances), Alareith discovered that she was pregnant, carrying Teolon's child. At first, the Draenei was taken aback, but was overjoyed shortly after. Even after Teolon left the Nightfall Watch, Alareith followed him in this new path. A month after the two left, they were married in a humble ceremony just outside Shattrath. The Floating City All seemed quiet for the time being, after Teolon's marriage and somewhat short honeymoon. He returned to Stormwind to continue his work. This period of peace would be broken by the Dominion of the Sun, Tendael Dawnlight's Sin'dorei group. The reasoning for the 103rd's deployment was unclear at first, but the claim of some manner of 'large city' was enough to check out. The first engagement was located in the old Dalaran crater, near Hillsbrad. Teolon and his allies charged the Dominion's position, as they thrust an archmage through a portal. Dominion and Eastern Offensive forces launched into battle, Teolon himself facing down the Sovereign. This engagement would prove short, as the Dominion was beaten back by the 103rd. Their forces were forced to retreat, as one of their mages was captured. After a short engagement with an Arcane Anomaly, the 103rd detained this mage. The next battle would not prove as easy to win. Located in the Blue Dragonflight home of Coldarra, forces of the 103rd fought on different platforms. Teolon and his ally Clemician assaulted Linvala and Aundethell. Teolon was able to barely defeat Aundethell before his compatriot was thrust from the ledge. In response, Teolon grasped the ears of the blood elf woman and threw her off. Teolon would be bested in the final battle in Coldarra, knocked down by the woman known as Nyesti. Before any consequences occurred, the Legion was transported away by Nathul Furlbrow. In the final attack for rescuing the magus, the 103rd met the Dominion at sea. Through a rocky ocean, Teolon battled fiercely against the Blood Elves. Many of his compatriots fell, but Teolon himself fought alongside Merek Crewe on the Dominion's boat. They fell the same woman he had thrown from the ledge, a priest, a warlock, and some other soldiers. This two man army was capable of clearing the boat, and securing the archmage from Dalaran. Linvala, the Incarcerated Teolon had been able to capture the Blood Elf healer known as 'Linvala' during the engagement at sea. The woman was taken to Dalaran, placed in the Violet Hold. Teolon was not present for some of the negotiations, but found himself lacking anger for the Blood Elf. Teolon and the Elf became rough acquaintances, certainly not friends. The two could tolerate each other. Teolon handed her back to the Dominion, alongside the mage from before, in exchange for Garran McMillan and another. This would be the first Teolon battled with the Dominion, but it certainly would not be the last time. The End of the Draenor Campaign After a long and hard war on the alternate Draenor, it was finally time to deal a strike to Hellfire Citadel. Enteting the massive complex with his allies, they were lead into the upper citadel to confront the Arakkoa. Initially, they were forced to fight off a fel corrupted Gronn, a fierce task. Before they could reach the sanctum of the brainwashed zealots, the 103rd had to battle through wave upon wave of Fel orcs. Though the battle was long and hard, they finally reached the upper sanctum, where a short battle with hypnotized zealots occured, before the sanctum was secured. After this, the Eastern Offensive was taken out of Draenor, and relocated to Goldcoast. For his actions in Draenor, Teolon was awarded the Draenor Service Medal. House Life and Birth of a Son After the removal of Count Remmington Ridgewell from the County of Goldcoast, Teolon was promoted to the rank of Commander for his high military accomplishment, alongside Garann A. McMillan. During this time, Teolon made several new friends, such as Thane Karanar Ironblood, and Lieutenant Marogthor Darkfrost. At this time, due to the death of its primary occupants, Teolon acquired his family home on the Alternate Draenor. As both him and his wife were settling down in their house, she went into labor pains. After a short time of confusion, they were rushed to the Temple of Karabor, where after hours of long struggle and effort on Alareith's part, she finally gave birth to a child. The child was a healthy boy, and after some deliberation, was named Arakal(both after the ending of Teolon's father's name, Vir'aal, and the first portion of Alareith's name). After a small leave of absence to assist in raising the child for some time, Teolon returned to Azeroth to continue working. He does, however, return home almost every day to care for both his wife and son. Fourth Thalassian Conflict Shortly after returning to Azeroth, Teolon took part in the construction of a special weapon designed by the 103rd division. This special siege weapon was to be a 'trump card' in breaking the Horde. Without a name, and acting mostly in secret from the views of the Alliance, the 103rd departed for Quel'thalas. Teolon acted as one of the field commanders within Quel'thalas during the Fourth Thalassian Conflict, personally taking part in most of the battles that occurred during the course of the week. It was on his order that one of the Dominion of the Sun's ley cruisers was shot down. Battle continued over the course of the week-long effort, though their success against the ley cruiser was the last of their victory. Perhaps becoming haughty and riding high during the destruction of the cruiser, multiple mistakes lead to the ultimate failure of the Fourth Thalassian Conflict, and the victory of the Horde. The Alliance was pushed out of Quel'thalas once more. The victory, however, came at a great cost. The time after the Fourth Thalassian Conflict heralded a time of mostly inactivity for Teolon, acting as a commander to field troops and orchestrating attacks on points of interest when they appeared. Leaving the 103rd Though reasons were unclear at the time, Teolon left the 103rd division during the months leading up to the invasion of the Legion. Primarily, it was his belief that he should spend more time with his wife and child in the wake of peace. Teolon became a nearly permanent fixture in Embaari village at that time, remaining in his home and occasionally escaping the house to fight and bar crawl. Teolon was in attendance at the Tournament of Ages, briefly taking part in the festivities to "get a taste of battle once more". At this time, his wife was becoming an independent author, who would frequently pass some of her drafts to Teolon to read. It was the invasion of the Legion more than anything that spurned Teolon to action. As it was the duty of most Draenei to battle the Legion wherever they can, Teolon was happy to take part in the action. He signed on with other soldiers from the 103rd who had broken off and joined Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing's 177th Division as a regular soldier. Suramar and the Legion Teolon worked with the 177th Legion for months on end during the campaign against the Legion, retaining his command over Infantry and fighting against the Legion. Teolon spearheaded multiple assaults against the Shal'dorei within Suramar, as well as dealing with domestic issues. Of note among domestic issues was the re-establishment of the Grand Alliance Council and summary attendance of meetings, as well as multiple small scale problems. Teolon was notably absent from large scale campaigns regardint the Army of the Truthful and other war efforts in the Eastern Kingdoms. Teolon's assaults on Suramar continued intermittently. Teolon's operations ended abruptly upon word from Northrend regarding an old cult the 103rd Legion assaulted regaining traction. Current Events After the Commander's withdrawal from the Broken Isles, Teolon took a small detachment to Northrend in an attempt to squash further cult activities. After a number of months of correspondence to the mainland, all communications suddenly went completely dark. The last communication described the presence of an extreme power growing towards the individuals. As of recently, Teolon is considered missing in action. Personality and Philosophy Personality A firm believer of "the ends justify the means", Teolon has an avid wish for peace on Azeroth to face the Burning Legion. Although appearing distant and contemplative at times, Teolon is very sociable to those he considers friends or acquaintances, acting as a friend to most. Teolon has a few things that will make him immediately wary of a character. If they commune with demonic forces(warlocks, necromancers, etc.), he will be fairly careful, often discriminating. Humans and Quel'dorei also are generally disliked by Teolon due to their "petty" nature. Teolon is a history buff, often going to the Royal Library to read. He takes interest in subjects of past times, often going to the archives to study the results of old wars. The want to learn on this front is furthered by his unknowing of many events on Azeroth, having only 12 years on this world. Philosophy The Horde Thriving on the savage wilds of Draenor, Teolon never felt contempt or anger towards the orcs, or the Horde as a whole. Unlike his fellow Draenei, this one always felt at home and alive among the brown skinned hunters and survivalists. When Draenor fell to the orcs, however, Teolon initially blamed the Draenei for bringing the demons to the planet. After arriving on Azeroth and being an Argent Crusader, this behavior was strengthened until the Dark Portal turned red. When the alternate Draenor opened, the Draenei had an epiphany: the orcs would have turned against the Draenei, no matter what. Thus was the nature of destiny. This, alongside witnessing the horrors wrought by the Forsaken, and the still warlike Orcs, Teolon's initial like of the horde turned to wild disdain. Only the Huojin Pandaren and Tauren hold any form of respect in the Draenei's mind. The Alliance Teolon's major belief is that the Alliance exists as the end goal of the war. He believes most races of the Alliance should work together under one banner to bring an end to the threat of Demons. Then, the races of Azeroth may be free to quarrel as they will. However, as it stands, more than a few of the races of the Horde seek to bring disorder to the world, and are enemies of his vision of peace. Therefore, he will work at any cost to dismantle the Horde and bring order to Azeroth. Neutral Parties Teolon holds a slight respect for neutral parties, unlike some of his kin in the military. Having been an Argent for a time, he understands their plight, and their belief for the world to be bettered through inaction in the war. However, this feeling only extends to the Argent Crusade. For many other neutral groups, such as mercenaries, scarlets, and miscellaneous Horde sympathizers, Teolon holds dislike. Most notable in those he holds disdain for are the Scarlet Crusade and the Embershield Protectorate. Beliefs Teolon utilizes the Light, but unlike many others, he believes in sincere and silent prayer. Following the knowledge given to him by some of his friends, he no longer attends the Clergy of the Holy Light's liturgies. Instead, his prayers are almost always silent and alone. Like all Draenei, Teolon believes in the philosophies imposed by the Naaru, and believes in them over all. Although seeing many of his fellow's traditions as paltry, he respects the nature of the godlike beings and their help to them across the ages. Honors -Draenor Service Medal: A reward for Teolon's service during the Iron Horde War on Draenor, most notably for his fighting during the battle for Upper Hellfire Citadel. -Broken Shore Veteran's Commendation: This honor was given to Teolon due to his engagement in the Battle for the Broken Shore. Commision by Azzedar-Sanhttp://azzedar-san.deviantart.com/ on Deviantart!Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Argent Crusade Category:Stormwind Military Category:The Eastern Offensive